A Proposal
by Draco'sGirl98
Summary: Fluffy Drarry, everyone. If you squint and turn your head, there's a hint of Mpreg too. Harry and Draco are very mushy and ooc, so yeah.


**"Harry, he's just going to eat you up!"**

Hermione gushed, putting the final touches on Harry's hair and makeup.

"Tell me again why I have to wear this crap all over my face?" Harry grumbled, but obediently closing his eyes when Hermione motioned for him to do so.

Hermione's gone was slightly exasperated. " The eyeliner is to highlight your eyes, the blush to define your high cheekbones, and the dab of cherry lip gloss to redden and plump your lips. Think of it as a costume, something you'd wear for Halloween."

Harry rolled his eyes under his eyelids and nodded, inadvertently making Hermione smear his eyeliner.

"Harry!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Whoa."

There was no other words for how Harry looked. Draco practically drooled.

Draco had shown up at Harry's house to pick him up to go dancing at precisely six o'clock (Malfoys are neither late nor early). He had all of their six month anniversary date planned out. He would pick Harry up, they would have dinner at the restaurant where they had their first date, a little muggle Italian place called Tuscany, they'd go dancing, he'd give Harry his present, and then he'd take Harry back to Malfoy Townhouse (He hadn't wanted to stay in the manor with his parents when he came of age) and shag him silly. But the minute the door the door opened, he wanted to skip straight to the last.

Harry's slightly-longer-than-shoulder length hair was down and slightly, softly curled around the edges, instead of the birds nest it usually was. He was wearing skintight black jeans with dragon hide boots and a tight button up silk blouse the exact same shade of his eyes. And his eyes! They were outlined in coal black eyeliner, with no glasses hindering the beautiful sight. Draco's heart melted. He knew Harry hated wearing contacts, but he knew Draco loved to see his eyes without his glasses.

Harry was along the same train of thought. Draco looked dashing. He was wearing tight black trousers with black loafers, with an obviously expensive cream button down.

Draco recovered from his staring and held out his arm. "You look amazing, darling."

Harry blushed slightly and took his arm. Yeah, he felt like a girl, but it was okay, he kind of liked Draco treating him like a princess sometimes.

"You do too, Draco." He leaned over to peck Draco on the mouth.

Draco started leading him down the path to the car he had procured for the evening, a sleek black Lexus.

Harry and Draco walked out of the club laughing hand in hand. "I still can't dance worth a darn!" Harry laughed.

Draco grinned at him, " You're entirely too right. What gave it away, the two couples you wiped out with your flailing, or the way the club owner had to ask you to stop dancing?"

Harry playfully punched his shoulder with his free hand. Draco dramatically staggered slightly and looked mockingly hurt.

They looked at each other and laughed before loading into the car waiting in the parking lot for them.

When they got to the neighborhood around Malfoy Townhouse, Draco stopped the car on the other side of the little park situated in the middle of the suburb.

"Why'd we stop?" Harry asked in surprise.

Draco just smiled and got out of the car before opening the door for Harry.

As Draco helped Harry out of the car he whispered "Oh, I thought we could take a walk."

Taking a walk was the thing they did after their first date, right through this very park. Harry smiled at the memory and the thoughtfulness.

"Lead the way."

They ended up walking slowly down the winding paths with Harry's hand resting on the crook of Draco's arm, and his head resting on his shoulder.

They talked about trivial things; How the Harpies where doing, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the new wizarding orphanage being set up, until they reached a little bench area right near Malfoy Townhouse.

Draco upbruptly stopped, and pulled gently away.

Harry looked at him, confused.

"Draco, wha-"

Draco dropped to one knee and pulled out a box.

"Harry James, will you do me the honor of marrying me, having my children, loving me, and letting me take care of you for the rest of eternity?"

Harry pressed his right hand to his trembling lips and nodded, eyes filling with tears as Draco slipped the ring on his left. "Yes." He whispered.

Draco jumped up and grabbed Harry by the waist, twirling him around, before pulling him flush to his body.

"I love you, Harry James."

"I love you too, Draco Lucius."

* * *

AN/ Yeah, mindless fluff. To all of my faithful readers, you can think of this as a return to writing for me. I'll probably not finish any stories not already done, I'll just make a new start. Anyone who wants to take a shot at revamping my babies, just PM me. A big thank you to for making documents copy and paste compatible!

Review:)


End file.
